


Next in Line

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Endearments, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Present Tense, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has his boyfriends over and Dick and Jason enjoy their time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110018011311/dicks-probably-all-sensual-deep-kisses-and). From the AU I have with [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) where Tim is in a relationship with Dick, Jason, Damian, Connor, and Conner and he has them over to have their way with him (one at a time or all at once depending ;D).

**Title** : Next in Line  
 **Pairing** : Dick/Tim  
Word Count: 1878  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : mentioned threesome (Dick/Tim/Jay), oral sex, praise, hand job, anal fingering, endearments, implied polyamory  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or the universes from which they originate.

When he and Jason don’t share Tim during their time with him, Tim likes to see him first. Tim’s already naked and sitting at the edge of his bed looking far cuter than he has any right to. His hair’s a mess, not like he hasn’t washed it, but like he spent a few minutes trying to look like he didn’t just freshen up for them.

"Looking good, little brother," teases Dick, knows how Tim gets a little breathless when he calls Tim that when they’re like  _this_. He slowly walks closer, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, Tim’s eyes raking up and down his body as he shifts restlessly on his bed. ”I’ve been looking forward to you having everyone over again,” he says, winking and carelessly dropping his button-up behind him and then stepping in between Tim’s spread legs. 

"Good thing you get me first, then; you don’t have to wait," says Tim, fingers twitching next to his thighs, eager to get his hands on Dick, but Dick has to be the one to start things. Say he’s allowed to touch or touch him first.

"I do like being the one to break you in. And it really pisses Jason off, so y’know, there’s that."  He keeps his eyes on Tim’s and frees his belt from the buckle, letting it hang open as he unbuttons his jeans. Tim rolls his hips, wriggling where he’s seated, lithe thighs closing in around his legs. Dropping his jeans, he kicks out of his shoes and pants, cock firming up under Tim’s heated stare. "Hey," he whispers, sliding his palms up over Tim’s smooth jaw and pushing them back through Tim’s hair. Tim’s hands curl over his hips and Tim looks up at him when he tips Tim’s head back.  
  
” _Dick_ ,” sighs Tim, squeezing Dick’s waist and arching his back, mouth opening slightly as Dick leans down toward him.  His eyes fall closed, soft sound escaping him when Dick presses their lips together, firm, tender pressure of Dick’s mouth against his own making his cock twitch.

Dick hums and pulls back, thumbing the hinges of Tim’s jaw before leaning back in. He catches Tim’s top lip between his own, sighing into Tim’s mouth at the barest hint of Tim’s tongue along his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Tim keens and rubs their tongues together, pulling back and allowing him to take over the kiss.

Pulling Dick closer, Tim hooks his ankles behind Dick’s, one hand sliding between Dick’s legs to palm his cock. Dick shivers and he smiles against Dick’s mouth. He follows the gentle guidance of Dick’s hands, angling his head to Dick’s liking and relishing the caress of Dick’s tongue, the smooth glide of their lips as Dick kisses him until he’s light-headed. 

Dick parts their lips, staying close, breaths drying their swollen mouths. He rubs his nose alongside Tim’s and sucks on Tim’s bottom lip until Tim moans, letting go to press a kiss to the corner of Tim’s mouth. Tim hums and continues stroking him through his boxer-briefs, fingers fumbling at the waistband, tucking his underpants beneath his balls. He watches Tim curl his fingers around his cock, cradling his sac in the warm cup of his other palm. “God, Tim…” he whispers, bucking into the loose circle of Tim’s fingers and petting Tim’s hair.

Tim grins up at Dick and bows his head, tonguing Dick’s cockhead and collecting the precome there. He rubs his tongue over his plump lips, wants to feel Dick, thick and hot, sliding in and out of his mouth, rubbing across his swollen lips. Looking up at Dick he cocks an eyebrow, holding Dick’s erection and tracing his mouth with the slick tip. “Can I suck you off?” he asks, Dick’s thumb dipping down and smearing his precome over his fat bottom lip.

"Of course, little brother, whatever you want," answers Dick, breathing catching when Tim takes him into his mouth. He groans, tipping his head back between his shoulders and dragging his fingers down to Tim’s throat, rubbing Tim’s hollowed cheeks with his thumbs. Tim takes him all the way in to the base, nose rubbing through his pubic hair. "God, baby, so good with your mouth. Know exactly how to make me feel amazing," he whispers, caressing Tim’s cheeks, letting Tim dictate the slide of Tim’s mouth along his cock.   
  
Tim swallows and wiggles his tongue beneath Dick’s cockhead, teasing that spot he knows will make Dick whine. Dick does, fingers tightening over the sides of his neck, muscles clenching under the curve of his palm. He wraps his fingers around the base of Dick’s cock, steadying his length as he bobs his mouth. His own dick is hard between his legs, a low throb that he’s sure Dick will take care of as soon as Dick gets his own. Dropping his hand from Dick’s hip, he rubs Dick’s strong thigh, thick muscle tensing under the massage of his fingers.

” _Perfect_ , Tim,” sighs Dick, sliding his left hand through Tim’s hair when it falls into his eyes. He slips his palm up over Tim’s cheek again, cradling the side of Tim’s face and humming when Tim nuzzles against his hand. “God, look at you. Beautifullike this, little brother. Lips pretty and plump around me, cheeks all pink,” says Dick, following the flush high on Tim’s cheekbones. “You love this, huh? Love getting me in your mouth and sucking me down. Making me come.”

Tim pulls off and gasps, “Fuck yes, Dick, I want it.” He strokes Dick, fist easily sliding along his length, moaning when Dick carefully tugs his hair.  
  
"Now now, Timbo, ask me nicely; you know I like that," says Dick, gentling his fingers and petting Tim’s hair.  
  
"A-ah!  _Please_ , Dick, I want you to come in my mouth,” begs Tim, quickening the slide of his fist and leaning forward, fluttering his tongue beneath Dick’s cockhead. Dick’s fingers tighten in his hair again and he groans, keeping his mouth open and fisting Dick’s cock, Dick’s hips jerking into his strokes. 

"Tim.  _Tim,_ god, baby, I’m so close,” gasps Dick, curling both of his hands over Tim’s neck and stroking the underside of Tim’s jaw. “So close, little brother.  _God_ , you make me feel so good. Your  _mouth_ ,  _nngh!_ ”

Tim’s mouth tips into a brief grin, falling open again when Dick jerks in his fist. He leans closer, groaning over the first jet of Dick’s release across his tongue. Dick rocks his hips, come striping his tongue and chin, fingers fluttering wildly over his throat. Sighing his name, Dick scoops his come off of his chin and feeds it between his lips, Dick’s gaze darkening as he swallows Dick’s come. He rubs his tongue over his mouth, catching anything Dick missed and smiling dazedly up at Dick.

"So good to me, baby," says Dick, thumbing Tim’s bottom lip again before righting his boxer-briefs. He rubs his knee against Tim’s erection, Tim’s brow furrowing as he groans. "You want me to take care of you?"

Tim nods eagerly and Dick grins, urging him to scoot back from the edge of the bed and kneeling between his thighs. Dick tucks his hands underneath his armpits, lifting him up as Dick wedges himself under his ass, pulling him onto Dick’s lap. Keeping an arm wrapped around him, Dick drops a hand between them, taking his cock in hand. He groans, pressing his forehead to Dick’s collarbone and watching Dick jerk him off.

"Mm,  _yeah_ , did you like having me in your mouth, baby? Get you all hard knowing you were making me feel good?” asks Dick, pressing his mouth against the side of Tim’s head, rubbing the bow of Tim’s spine as Tim bucked up into his fist.

"Yeah, Dick,  _yes_ , love sucking you off, making you come.  _Please_ ,” moans Tim, ass clenching when Dick palms his butt, light pressure tickling his cheeks. Dick huffs a laugh against his ear, fingertips sliding along his cleft, up and down over his hole as Dick jacks his cock.

"God, Tim, ready for anything, aren’t you, baby?" asks Dick, circling Tim’s hole, stretched and slick with lube. "I’m sure Jay’ll be happy to put something inside of you, huh," he says, slowly sliding his middle finger into Tim’s body. Tim keens and arches his back, grinding up into his fist and back onto his finger. "Get right on inside you and have you here like I had your mouth."

” _Di-ck!”_ whines Tim, can’t handle Dick talking about Jason fucking him when Dick’s working his cock and rubbing his prostate.

"That’s it, Tim, come for your big brother," says Dick, rubbing his cheek against Tim’s and catching Tim’s mouth when Tim tips his head back. He kisses him deeply, sucking on Tim’s tongue and teasing his palate, Tim’s arms winding around his shoulders as Tim jerks in his lap.

"Dick, Dick,  _Dick!_ " Tim groans, squeezing Dick between his thighs, spilling over Dick’s fist and the cradle of his own hips.

Dick curls his finger against Tim’s prostate once more, weak spurt of come sliding down the length of Tim’s cock. He carefully frees his digit and lets go of Tim’s dick before wrapping his arms around Tim’s little waist. Tim kisses him, more of a brush of their lips than anything, but they’re both happy for it. He presses his mouth to the corner of Tim’s grin before kissing the spot behind his ear, sucking until he’s sure there will be the beginnings of a bruise when Jason visits him next.

"You know Jason’s just going to cover yours with more of his own, right?" says Tim, still trying to steady his breathing, slumping against Dick’s chest and enjoying Dick’s embrace.

"Yeah, but he’ll be so annoyed I left one in his favorite spot first," laughs Dick, stroking Tim’s spine and smiling when Tim cuddles closer.

"He’s probably getting impatient," sighs Tim, glancing at his clock and flopping onto his back when Dick lets him go.

"You like to keep him waiting, though," says Dick, climbing back into his jeans and slipping on his shoes.

"He’s more fun that way." When Tim sits up again Dick’s doing up the last button of his shirt. Dick cards his fingers through his hair and grins at him. He gestures Dick to him and reaches up for Dick’s neck, cradling Dick’s nape as Dick gives him a parting kiss that leaves his lips tingling. He smirks and says, "Don’t tell him to come in when you go, okay?"

Dick snorts and shakes his head. “Whatever you want, little brother,” he says, ruffling Tim’s hair and kissing Tim’s temple, leaving Tim sitting where he found him with flushed cheeks and a dopey grin.

"Sure took your time, Dickie," growls Jason, ambushing him the second Dick closes Tim’s bedroom door. "He ready?"

Dick shrugs and tucks his hands in his pants pockets, heading down the hallway and ignoring Jason’s annoyed shouts of his name. He hears Jason utter a string of swears before the loud bang of Tim’s bedroom door smacking into the wall as Jason barges inside. “You’re in for it now, little brother,” he laughs, shaking his head and walking down the Manor’s main staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason shows Tim a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110115763311/a-n-a-continuation-from-this-dick-tim-i-tried).

**Pairing** : Jay/Tim, mentioned Dick/Tim, mentioned Dick/Tim/Jason, mentioned Damian/Tim  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Word Count** : 1760  
 **Warnings** : mentioned threesome (Dick/Tim/Jason), possessive!Jason, biting and marking, anal fingering, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Tim, endearments, bit of fluff  
  
Tim’s lounging against the headboard when Jason slams his bedroom door open. He glares at Tim, heart beating a little faster at the sight of Tim naked and absently dragging his fingers up and down his thighs.

"You wanna make a little more noise so Alfred will come investigate, or are you going to come and take what you’re here for?" asks Tim, glancing through his fringe at Jason across his room.

"Could’a told me you were ready," mutters Jason, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it, arms crossed. "Dickie show you a good time, baby bird?"

"He always does," answers Tim, smiling to himself when Jason’s hands tighten into fists against his biceps. He exhales slowly and stretches his arms above his head, arching his back and pressing his head back against the headboard. "C’mere and see if you can do better." Dropping his arms, he follows the ridges of his abdomen with his fingertips, circling his peaked nipples when he reaches his chest.

"You think you can handle it?" asks Jason, uncrossing his arms and tugging off his leather jacket.

"I manage  _both_  of you just fine; pretty sure I can take  _you_ ,”

"Even after Grayson’s had a go at you?" asks Jason, stepping on the backs of his sneakers to get them off. "Shit, he probably went easy on you."

"Either way he made me come," says Tim, silently watching Jason take off the rest of his clothes.

"Don’t you worry, baby, I’ll make you come. More than once, if I’m feeling nice." Naked, Jason edges around Tim’s bed toward his night table, digging in the drawer for Tim’s lube. He grabs it and settles on the edge of the mattress, angled toward Tim, tossing the tube of slick between his hands. "Jesus, Drake, look what he did to your mouth," he says, leaning toward Tim and gripping his chin, thumb firm against the pout of Tim’s bottom lip. "Did you get Dick’s dick in your mouth? You did, didn’t you? Love it when we stuff your mouth with cock, huh, Timmy?"

"Oh god," whispers Tim, blood rushing between his legs as Jason pushes his thumb into his tender lips. Jason squeezes his chin and he gasps, shaking his head. " _Yes_ , but this wasn’t from me sucking him.”

"No?" asks Jason, setting the lube aside and turning to fit himself between Tim’s legs. "How’d your pretty mouth get all fat and pink, then?" He leans in and tugs at Tim’s lower lip with his teeth, Tim’s whine making him smirk.

"He likes kissing me." Tim lets Jason pull at his lip, mouth falling open further when Jason bites harder at his mouth. " _Jason, fuck_.”

Humming, Jason releases Tim’s bottom lip and pulls at Tim’s legs, shifting down the bed until Tim’s lying on his back, legs spread and bent around him. “Does he not realize how much you love being bitten?” he asks, leaning in and nuzzling Tim’s throat before carefully scraping his teeth along Tim’s pale skin. Tim’s Adam’s apple bobs under his mouth and he clamps his teeth around it, tonguing the jut of cartilage and sucking hard.

"Ja- _son_ ,” groans Tim, one hand fisting around the white streak of Jason’s fringe, the other slapping hard on the solid muscle of Jason’s shoulder. He tips his head so Jason can suck more bruises along his neck, following the underside of his jaw to that spot behind his left ear.

"The fuck is this, baby bird?" hisses Jason, pulling away from Tim’s neck and pushing against the left side of Tim’s face, baring Tim’s neck and revealing a darkening bruise.

"Guess Dick  _does_  know I like being bitten,” says Tim, words muffled under Jason’s hand. Jason removes his hand, and before he can look at Jason, Jason’s teeth are digging into his skin. He cries out, both hands in Jason’s hair as he holds Jason against his neck, angling his head to the side and giving Jason all the access he wants.

Jason grabs Tim’s hands, folding their fingers together and pinning them above Tim’s head. He keeps them there as he bruises Tim’s neck, Tim’s hips jerking into his with every biting kiss he presses into Tim’s skin. They’re both hard, preejaculate slicking their cocks when he grinds down against Tim. Tim keens and buries his face against his bicep, muffling the sharp little noises he keeps eliciting from Tim.

"I’m not gonna leave an inch of you for Damian to claim," whispers Jason, sucking kisses across Tim’s collarbones. He pushes on Tim’s wrists and says, "Leave them there." Dragging his hands along Tim’s flanks, he takes Tim’s nipple into his mouth, fluttering his tongue against the hard flesh and biting into Tim’s pec. Tim moans and arches under him, legs finding their way around his hips. He holds Tim’s right leg around him, fingers biting into Tim’s hard thigh.

Tim pants and jerks his hips, cock sliding along Jason’s, precome wetting his belly and dripping down between his legs. His hole clenches, wild movement of their hips making Jason’s cockhead slip down over his hole. Clinging to Jason, he whispers his name, squeezing Jason with his thighs and lifting his hips. “ _Fuck me,”_  he gasps, ignoring Jason’s directive and palming Jason’s chest, pushing at him until they’re looking in one another’s eyes. He traces the multitude of scars on Jason’s chest and rolls his hips, “Jason,  _please_.”

"I like you best when you’re desperate for me, Timmy," says Jason, letting go of Tim’s leg to grab the lube. Tim keeps his legs wrapped around his waist while he squeezes lubricant on his dick, smearing slick along his length as Tim watches keenly, long fingers flexing over his pecs. "Grayson get you ready for me?" he asks, lowering one hand between Tim’s legs and curling his slick middle finger along Tim’s cleft.

He shakes his head and says, “ _I_  did. Before Dick got here.” Jason rubs over his hole and Tim’s legs quake, nipples peaking when he shivers.

"Did you?" Jason quirks an eyebrow and folds two fingers together, holding Tim’s gaze and driving them into Tim’s body. "Damn, baby, all tight and slick inside. Can’t believe Dick wasted this opportunity."

"You’re about to waste it if you don’t put it in me already," groans Tim, tightening around Jason’s fingers when Jason finds his prostate. He shifts his legs around Jason, fucking himself on Jason’s thrusting fingers. Closing his eyes, he gives in to the stretch of Jason’s digits. Dick wasn’t lying when Dick said he was ready for anything. He uselessly hoped that Jason would find him satisfyingly slicked and put his cock in him, but of  _course_  Jason had to tease more embarrassing moans out of him before Jason would fuck him.

"You hear that, baby bird? God, you love this, love having your asshole played with before you get fucked. Get so  _noisy_  when I do this to you.” Jason smirks at Tim and delicately traces Tim’s rim with a third fingertip, choked moan slipping past Tim’s swollen lips.

"Jason, please.  _Please_ fuck me.” He drags his nails down Jason’s chest and Jason’s eyes flutter closed, hips jerking in the curl of his thighs. Jason frees his fingers and he grunts over being empty. Then Jason’s cockhead is against his hole and Tim slides his arms around Jason’s neck, clinging to him as Jason fills him with his length. “A-ah!”

” _Fuck_ , Tim…” groans Jason, curling his arms under Tim’s knees and folding Tim in half, palms pressing either side of Tim’s torso. “So hot and  _tight_ , baby,” he sighs, nipping everywhere his mouth can reach. Tim whines and buries his fingers in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer and arching into every bite.

His cock aches between his legs, slick and smearing more precome across his belly. “Jason, come on,  _harder_ ,” murmurs Tim, chewing on his bottom lip and wincing. He digs his heels into Jason’s ass and urges Jason deeper.

Jason is purposefully avoiding his prostate, he  _knows_  Jason is, but the hot, thick slide of Jason inside him makes his belly hot and his toes curl.

Jason groans and brushes a chaste kiss over Tim’s heart. He shifts his palms, pushing his body against the backs of Tim’s thighs so Tim’s knees nearly press against Tim’s chest. Tim whines at the stretch, cries turning into sharp moans when he snaps his hips, re-angling so he rides over Tim’s prostate with every thrust.

"Oh  _god_ , Jason, right there, don’t stop.” His hands fall from Jason’s hair to Jason’s broad shoulders, nails raking pink welts into the scarred skin. He tries to roll his hips into Jason’s thrusts, but Jason’s got him trapped, fucking into him hard and deep, hot mouth bruising his chest. He’s gonna be sore and achy after Jason’s done with him. His dick jerks between them, balls smacking against Jason’s lower abdomen with each buck of Jason’s hips. “Jason, you’re gonna make me come…”

” _Good_ ,” growls Jason, his own release hot in his gut. He pushes as close as he can, circling his hips and finding Tim’s mouth. Tim keens and parts his lips, tongue sliding along his own before Tim moans into his mouth, nails digging into his shoulder blades as Tim shudders beneath him and comes untouched. “ _Fu-ck_ , baby,” he pants, Tim’s body clenching around him.

Tim gasps and pulls Jason closer, can hardly breathe with his legs against his chest and Jason’s weight on top of him but he doesn’t care. He relishes Jason’s deep thrusts, squeezing Jason’s waist with his legs and throwing his head back for more of Jason’s bites.

"Tim.  _Tim_ , fuck!” he groans and bites Tim’s shoulder, Tim crying out and shivering again, another hot pulse of come wetting their bellies. “ _Shit_ ,” laughs Jason, kissing the worst of Tim’s bruises and pulling out. He rolls onto his side and pulls Tim with him, Tim’s legs still around his hips. Palming Tim’s ass he fingers the dribble of his come, pushing it back into Tim and smiling when Tim hides his face against his neck.

"I think," starts Tim, pausing to kiss Jason’s jaw, "I think you’re gonna have to tell Damian to come by a little later than planned." His eyelids are drooping, entire body feeling too sensitive.

Jason grins and keeps Tim wrapped up in his arms, “I told you you couldn’t handle me.”

Tim groans exasperatedly, but snuggles closer, heartbeat slowing and breaths evening as Jason hugs him and rubs his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
